A Little Unreal
by YueSoEul
Summary: I wanted to tell you, I really wanted to tell you... I really do.


This is a long overdue fiction for Janine. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for a dose of fluff. Work kept me. I hope you like this and I shall now try to find a shaman or witch doctor or something to get that song out of my head coz it would not stop playing... . **One-shot**!

* * *

"You're staring," A nonchalant voice startled Yi Jeong back to reality. He turned his head sharply and found the expressionless face of his friend; Ji Hoo. "No I wasn't; I was thinking," He denied quickly, but anyone who had been paying attention could see that he was not even close to his usual cool self. "Sure..." Ji Hoo's voice trailed as the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement, watching his friend trying to pretend that he was not flustering. "... And I'm a duck," He added indifferently, leaning forward to take the mug that was placed on the table. Uneasy, Yi Jeong cleared his throat loudly, trying to look at every other direction other than at Ji Hoo. To his side, Jun Pyo was arguing loudly over his cellphone over some deal, typical Jun Pyo. To Ji Hoo's side Woo Bin was wearing a goofy smile, clearly on the same boat as Ji Hoo, not helping; most definitely not helping.

"I wasn't!" Yi Jeong exclaimed. If there are times when being a smooth Casanova was no help at all, this would be it. The space was filled with Woo Bin booming laughter, causing a few heads to turn to look at their table, while Ji Hoo remained expressionless other than that gleam in his eyes that showed he was immensely amused. "What possum?" Jun Pyo who had just finished yelling at his cellphone chimed. Yi Jeong could only roll his eyes before slumping back to his chair, trying his hardest not to allow his gaze to travel toward Ga Eul who was with Jan Di, Jae Kyung and a friend of Jan Di's from the hospital; Yoo Ri at the counter, trying to decide which ice cream they would like to have. It had been more than half an hour and Yi Jeong was growing impatient without Ga Eul sitting close to him. It was comfortable having her so near and being able to casually take her hand into his. It was also unnerving, it was something about her.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo's voice boomed causing Yi Jeong to turn sharply. "Geum Jan Di, how much longer are you going to take?" The man added without much tact. Across the room, his girlfriend; Geum Jan Di was turning red, either due to the fact she was embarrassed or severely irritated as she threw Jun Pyo a threatening look, silencing the man at once. Yi Jeong's eyes rested on Ga Eul who was suppressing a giggle. There she goes again, making his heart misbehave just by smiling. "You're loosing it man," Woo Bin's amused voice entered Yi Jeong's wake and he reluctantly turn his gaze towards Woo Bin. "I don't know what you're talking about," Yi Jeong stated easily. It had been six months since his return to South Korea and it had been six month since he had been seeing Ga Eul exclusively. Six month and he hadn't even said it. The words he knew she wanted to hear more than anything.

Finally, after another at least fifteen minutes, the girls return to the table, each holding a try. "You do realize you can just make them deliver it, don't you?" Yi Jeong asked as Ga Eul claimed the seat next to him, Jae Kyung next to Woo Bin, Yoo Ri, the empty chair by Ji Hoo and Jan Di with a fumed expression sank into the chair next to Jun Pyo. "We're capable enough to carry our own food," Ga Eul replied simply, leaning into him slightly. There she goes again, and his heart was doubling its speed. Yi Jeong could only swallow his own saliva while his fingers fiddle with the handle of the mug before him. "I think you meant ice-cream," He said, trying to distract his mind. It wasn't easy, she could have him going crazy with just a smile and she didn't even know it.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes boringly before scoping a spoonful of ice cream. Rocky road; it was her choice for the day. It was Pistachio a couple of days ago, Chocolate the week before, Strawberry, Vanilla. The list goes on. Yi Jeong could still remember everything about Ga Eul. "Do you want some, sunbae?" Ga Eul's voice startled Yi Jeong slightly. He didn't realize he was staring. Caught by surprised there was really very little Yi Jeong could do. He nodded before letting Ga Eul feeding him a spoonful of ice cream with a cheerful smile on her face. _Damn it heart, stop misbehaving for one second! _He scolded his own heart as he watched Ga Eul turned to scoop another spoonful before shoving it into her mouth.

"I'm curious," Yoo Ri's voice caused everyone's head to turn towards the girl. Yoo Ri was definitely one of a kind as well. She was easy going but respectful. "About what?" Ji Hoo asked easily. It was rare to hear him speak, but lately even Yi Jeong noticed how Ji Hoo had become a little bit more talkative than he used to be. Not exactly up to normal human standard, but, at least, he was not as quiet as he used to be. "I thought Ga Eul is dating Yi Jeong, but she kept calling him 'sunbae', why is that?" Yoo Ri asked simply, her eyes trained on both Ga Eul who looked thoughtful while Yi Jeong squirmed uneasily. "Did you go to the same school?" She added without waiting for an answer to her first question.

Woo Bin's laughter once again filled the room but it was Ji Hoo who beat everyone to the punch. "No, we didn't go to the same school, Ga Eul is actually a friend of Jan Di's," He stated easily, leaning into the chair. "As for why Ga Eul is still calling Yi Jeong 'sunbae', I think she is the only one who has an answer to that," He added, raising an eyebrow, as if telling Ga Eul it was her queue. "Umm..." Ga Eul mumbled. "I guess I'm just used to it," Ga Eul began to explain. "We started of less than a friend, Yi Jeong-sunbae was Jan Di's upperclassman, I wasn't sure what to call him, I decided to call him the way Jan Di did," She added with a dorky smile. "And... It kinda stuck," She finished. "Still, shouldn't you start calling him 'oppa'?" Yoo Ri asked again, appeared to be unsatisfied with Ga Eul's answered.

No one missed the shades of red Ga Eul was turning into. Yi Jeong could only grin as he watched Ga Eul suddenly finding the hem of her shirt to be immensely interesting. Around them their friends could only exchange quick looks before burst into a fit of laughter.

Walking with her with their hands intertwined, there was no words existing that Yi Jeong could use to describe it. It was comfortable, yes, easy, yes, frightening, yes. Watching her smile as smile as she watched the children laughing, he was again lost for words. He was glad that their friends (other than Jun Pyo) was smart enough to give them some time alone. "You know, Yoo Ri was right," Yi Jeong stated, breaking the comfortable silence between them as they walked through the park. He watched her head turned towards him and her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "About what?" Ga Eul asked confusedly, titling her head. Yi Jeong hated it when she does that, it made him wanted to kiss her, he wanted to, he wanted to taste her lips more than anything, but, he had promised to take it slow, he wasn't going to do anything of which she was not ready for.

"About you not calling me 'oppa'" He stated simply and watched her face flushed. She tried to pry her hand away from him, but he was faster, he had it in a tight grip, forcing her to look back at him. "Ga Eul," He called her name, staring straight into her eyes. He loved how her name rolled on his tongue. He loved the way she looked at him when she was looking at him. It doesn't matter what she was calling him, he had never bothered. He just loved the way she would look at him when she called out for him. He loved the feel of her hand in his, the smell of her scent, the way her body felt pressed to him when he held her in his arms, hugging her close. Most importantly, he loved her. "Sunbae, are you feeling alright?" Ga Eul asked, her voice was filled with concerned. He loved that, he loved how she was always sincere around him.

Her free hand flew to his forehead, trying to check whether he had a fever. Suppressing a laugh, Yi Jeong took her hand into his. "I'm not a good guy," Yi Jeong stated simply as he watched Ga Eul's face ache with worries. "I definitely don't deserve you," He added and watched her eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm sure there's a guy out there who's better for you," He continued. _Damn, just say it. _His mind screamed. "What I'm trying to say..." Yi Jeong stated but Ga Eul slowly pulled her hands away from his. "It's alright, sunbae," Ga Eul mumbled, there was obvious sadness in her tone. _Damn it. _Yi Jeong's brain screamed. _Damn._

"We had fun, didn't we?" Ga Eul continued, her voice was heavy and Yi Jeong noticed how her eyes were brimming with tears. She was misunderstanding him. _Damn. _He cussed inside his mind. "I mean, I always..." Ga Eul went on and Yi Jeong was scrambling. He had to make her stop, he needed her to stop. It wasn't going as planned. If anyone was looking at him right in that moment, they would never believe that he was once a Casanova. He just needed her to stop talking. He wasn't thinking, before he knew it, his face descend, closing the gap between them. His lips met hers and he his heart was doing a complete somersault. The kiss was testy at first, he was gauging for her reaction. There was no doubt she was startled, but, it was only a fraction of second and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. It was the only invitation Yi Jeong needed. He deepened the kiss; kissing Ga Eul like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you," Yi Jeong said breathlessly as he parted from Ga Eul, reluctantly so. He watched as her eyes widened in surprised before acknowledgement filled it. "I love you too," She replied shyly and watched a smile formed on his face. It took him a while to say it. He knew he loved her, he just didn't think he deserved her. But, her reply, that was enough for him to eradicate his fears. She loved him; that was all he needed. "Now, can you call me oppa?" Yi Jeong teased and felt Ga Eul's small hand hit his chest as he laughed.

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 3rd October 2011


End file.
